This meeting, to be held in Savannah, Georgia, December 1-4, 2004, will bring together the wide array of groups now studying the cellular responses and signal transduction pathways activated and modulated by viruses. The theme of the conference is focused on the delicate balance and what is emerging as a critical interface between viral pathogens and host cells. There is no other meeting designed for this cross-section of interests. It also represents the first of its kind in the field of cell signaling and virology. The conference has secured the involvement of the leading scientists in the field that work in diverse viral systems. This will facilitate interests and participation of a wide range of virologists and cellular biologists. Participation by postdoctoral and graduate researchers is a high priority of the conference with multiple sessions devoted to short talked selected from the submitted abstracts. Funds from this grant application will be used to offset speaker travel expenses and will allow ASM to subsidize registration fees of these young scientists and leading researchers of tomorrow. In addition, careful thought has been given to the choice of the site and design of the program so that the participants will be able to enjoy the type of opportunities for informal discussions and interactions that are normally found only at smaller meetings.